The field of the invention relates to optoelectric data transmission systems, and alignment and interconnection of optical components.
In coupling optical waveguides or optical components together, precision alignment is important. When two optical components are placed together with the-objective of accurately transferring optical signals, the connection between the two interfaces must be within a tight tolerance to achieve high coupling efficiency. A guiding mechanism is typically used to achieve the required tolerances in connecting two mating optical components. This results in improved optical coupling efficiency.
Solder is often used to mechanically and electrically connect parts. During a solder reflow process though, interlinked components may expand at different rates if made of differing materials. This differential expansion can induce unwanted stresses on components, further leading to cracking, misalignment, or detaching of components. These unwanted results could be exacerbated if alignment tolerances between interlinked components are already near their tolerance limit. Mechanical stresses may also need to be controlled within the storage and operating temperatures of the device, and not just during solder reflow procedures.
As stresses are induced on optical components, it is important to ensure that optical alignment in maintained. In addition, optical alignment should be maintained after solder reflow when optical connectors are attached to the assembly and the optical device is functioning. Low placement tolerances are often needed between components to achieve the necessary optical alignment. However, these alignment tolerances can be difficult to achieve between optical components. In addition, lower placement tolerances can increase manufacturing costs.
The invention, described herein, provides an integral solution to the problem of differing expansion rates and low placement tolerance requirements in optical components. The invention serves to relieve induced stresses on components while maintaining component alignment. In turn, by relieving induced stresses on optical components, this can further broaden material selection to extend to those materials that are cheaper in price but traditionally have undesirable mechanical/optical properties.